Secret Mistress
by Celeste Waters
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Sakura when he's in love with his Secret Mistress that he want her to carry his children. Warning: Lemons in a few chapters.
1. To be Replaced

It was forbidden; Lord Uchiha and Mistress Hinata had an affair. It was illegal for novelty and very low commoners to have a relationship in Paris, France. Unlike Itachi his brother who used mistresses just as whores, he actually loved her. They knew each other ever since they both moved to France. However, both Uchihas and Hyugas are of the novelty standards and enemies.

But then one day, Hinata got overpowered by her younger sister to be the Hyuga successor. She was kicked out of her mansion to be a commoner mistress. On that day she passed, her crush Prince Naruto Uzumaki mansion only to see him cheating on her with Miss Sakura Haruno. She saw him going inside of her, but besides they were no longer together. She was just now a street rat.

Then, Sasuke had seen her, now as a teenager. She wasn't the Hyuga girl that looked like a boy, but a beautiful young lady. Then he said, "Hinata, you are now my maid. You serve me now."

That was 3 years ago. For three years he had been resisting to make her his. But in the end he developed feeling for her and made her into his secret mistress. But one day, everything got complicated.

Hinata had called him to see his father. They both entered to his father's office and saw Sakura Haruno. Then his father said, "Sasuke, I have decided who you are going to marry, meet your fiancé, Sakura Haruno."

"Hello Sasuke, you are such a handsome gentleman. I am so honored as a young maiden to be your future wife. You won't need a low life servant to take of you anymore you have me now."

She had strangely natural pink hair and green eyes, plus her fair skin complements her fine body. However, unlike Hinata, she didn't have any true womanly curves to show off. She was no lady; she was merely a rich whore that had slept with every rich man in the town. She was a devilish woman that tried anything to slip her skin. She walk close to Hinata and whispered, "Back off fatty fish eyes, Sasuke is completely mine, not yours."

Hinata was tempted to talk back, but resisted. The three months had passed and the wedding was the next day. Sasuke had given Hinata a small cottage near the house. But it was still snowing with a mix of rain. Hinata was seating in front of Sasuke's mother grave, she had died a year after she started to work as a servant. She was the closest person that was like her mother who passed away when her sister was born.

Sakura was busy getting drunk in Sasuke's original house, which he's moving out to his and the slut's new house. Sasuke had walked into Itachi's room, and caught him making out with one of Sakura's drunken friends while he was still sober. "Itachi there is a proposal that I need to make with you."

"I'm listening."

Sasuke whispered, "You know how I and Sakura are getting married? Well instead of me sleeping with her, I need you to get her drunk as possible to make her believe you are me. Got it?"

"Why?"

"I never want to sleep her or have her carry my child, plus if you get her pregnant, it will look like me anyways. I want somebody else to have my children."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not saying, plus you don't know her. Don't tell anyone about our pact, if you do, I WILL chop your dick off."

By the time, Sasuke had reached to the main gate of the mansion, she was gone. But he knew where to find her.


	2. To be a Pastry Girl

She walked out into the street that was starting to flood with 6 inches of water which was previously snow. The only thing she could do was walk away. She had to leave that mansion. Still being zoned out, she ended up entering a pastry shop with a desperately help wanted sign. She looked up, and saw the manager, and said, " Can I work here for now on."

"You can if you know how to improve our pastries."

She tied her wet hair into a bun, washed her hand, and put on an apron. She looked through their cabinets, and found her essential ingredient. Chocolate, that is what they needed. She took the chocolate which was partly melted and smeared it all over the cake that was going to be on display. Washing her hands again, she took a sharp knife, and started to chop it into small cubes. She put one cube into the muffins that were almost going to be put into the oven. She almost added chocolate to every pastry that was going to be put in the oven.

The whole bakery ended up smelling like chocolate. Finally a customer had entered into the bakery, the no other Choji. He said, "Can I have a piece of that cake with chocolate all over it."

The manager sliced the cake into eighths, and carefully, took a slice on to a plate and added a fork. "That would be 2 pennies."

He handed her the money, took his fork and sliced it to the cake and took his first bite. The three of them waited for his reaction. Tasting it with a neutral face turned into a happy face.

"This cake finally has what it needed, it's delicious!"

"Congratulations, you are now a pastry girl! By the way I'm Ino your manager."

"I'm Temari the second pastry girl, and you are?"

"I'm Hinata, it's a pleasure to work with you."

" No problem, me and Ino known each other for years. It's about time we've found an employee."

"It is hard to work a bakery with only two people, but we now have three."

Out of nowhere many people had started to arrive. Every pastry had been sold to many customers. By the end of the night, they had run out of pastries. Hinata waved goodbye to her co-workers. It had started to snow again while she was walking to her cottage. Once she entered her cottage, she felt a weird presence. She took her wet shoes and socks off and placed them near the fireplace in her bedroom. She took off her coat, and felt a warm embrace, it was him.


	3. To be in love lemon

Warning: lemon Chapter

He had a good grip on her and definitely didn't want to let go. "Hinata, I've always loved you. Please accept me to be the father of your children."

"Why don't you want Sakura to be the mother instead?"

"Because I want the woman I love to have them with is you my love. I have been resisting you for 4 years, I want to be mine."

He started to unlace her maid corset that he had given her. He had let her get completely naked while he did the same thing. She lay down on her bed with her legs wide open. He got on top of her and started to kiss her sweet, soft lips. He wrapped her legs around his pelvis and said, "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes I am master."

He slowly inserted his love muscle into her. Right there he knew she was a virgin by feeling how tight she was. He slowly took it in and out of her, and then he picked her up and made her sit on him and wrapped his arms around her. He started to go faster into her, feeling the pleasure inside of her. He'd finally released, but he wanted more. He'd put her on her back and started to suck on her breasts. He flipped her over and started to in and out. Every time he moved within her he released. He hadn't known any bliss that felt so amazing.

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and slipping his other hand into her long, dark blue hair. Smelling her light perfume of a lavender essence, was his bliss to remember forever. He kissed her neck gently, and whispered, "I never want to let you go, I'm in love with you Hinata."

Then he started to remember how he always dreamed of having a family with her. However, now he would have to do it in secret. He would love to see mini Sasuke's and Hinata's children running around. All he wanted was to be happy with her.


	4. To be Unhappily Wedded

It was the day, he had been avoiding, Marrying Sakura. The sky had cleared up from last night, but it seemed like it was going to rain instead of snowing, for it was now spring. Sakura woke up from her hallucination of having sex with Sasuke when it really was Itachi. She was alone naked in her bedroom.

Today was her wedding day, the day that Sasuke would stop seeing his ugly maid. He would belong to her; no one could take him away from her, according to her. Plus he wouldn't be able to divorce her; the marriage was mainly for industry and alliance reasons. But then, Sasuke seemed like the only man who wasn't interested in her. The wedding couldn't be called off, that would be forbidden.

Sasuke arrived home from his secret affair with his secret mistress. He walked over and grabbed a cup of tea. For him, he just needed to get dressed into his tuxedo and do his hair like he would every day, duck-butt styled. He turned around and saw, Itachi. Itachi, he just cut the majority of his hair. He almost looked like Sasuke, but he would look the same by a drunken Sakura.

"That is what I need, you to look like me." Sasuke said.

Itachi whispered, "What's the plan."

"Once the party starts, we make Sakura drunk as possible, I leave, and you pretend to be me," Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear.

Sasuke left to his room and started to get dressed. At the same time, Sakura's friends started to dress a hanged over Sakura. Over at Hinata's house, she was getting ready for work. She started to walk outside; the snow had melted by the bright sun. The birds were humming, and the flowers had started to blossom.

When she entered the shop she heard Ino and Temari debating which new recipe to release.

"I say that the strawberry crème pie is the new item."

"No Ino, it's the banana foster crepe that is to be sold."

"Um…how about, the fastest item that sells becomes the new item."

"That's a great Idea Hinata," they said at the same time.

Suddenly two customers came in, but they were the least people to come. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara were here. Then when Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes he said, "Hinata is that you?"

"Yes Naruto it is me. Aren't you supposed to be Sasuke's wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm just bringing him breakfast, that's all," Naruto said blushing.

For some reason, Hinata seemed like she was glowing with life. There was something that seemed to be added to her. He couldn't think what it was, but she seemed more beautiful. He ordered the chocolate muffins that Hinata made. Then when Shikamaru saw Temari, she was beautiful, no, aggressive but in a sexy way. He liked that. He ordered her Strawberry and Crème pie.

"So Hinata, how is it that you know the Prince of France?" Ino asked.

"I used to be part of novelty until my father kicked me out of my house. Naruto was my fiancé until he cheated on me with Sakura Haruno"

"Same story as us, huh. My youngest Brother is the king of Spain," confessed Temari.

"I used to be the highest Geisha in Tokyo, until I ran away from having my virginity auctioned off."

"We could have known each other."

"Doubt it, my father was an Englishmen and my mother was a prostitute. That's what I knew before my mother sold me to the Geisha house."

"My mother was a Geisha, and my father is Hiashi Hyuga, the owner of Hyuga corps."

"I can't believe I used to be friends with Sakura, she moved to Paris because she ran out of men to sleep with in Tokyo. Now she's getting married to Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's ten now, that means he should be getting married right now."

At the Uchiha-Haruno Wedding, Sakura looked somewhat trashed. Sasuke, tried his best to look happy, he was currently in hell. He definitely rather have Hinata going down the aisle than Sakura. Hinata would ten times as beautiful and lovely.

Out of nowhere it started to rain. It messed up Sakura's make-up, but the wedding went on. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno to be your wife?"

"I do," 'unluckily for me.'

"Sakura Haruno, do you take Sasuke Uchiha as your Husband?"

"I do, now let's party."


	5. To be a Mistress

Sakura ran off to the bar, to get her first drink. Sasuke pretended to follow her but left. Meanwhile, Itachi took Sasuke's place and looked exactly like him. When Sasuke saw him, it freaked him out what make up could do. He sneaked out of the Mansion making sure none of the guards noticed. When he stepped outside, his duck butt hair dissolved into slick onyx wet hair.

She was working in the shop, staring out into the coldness of the rain. Beating the dough to get the right consistency for a roll of French bread, she thought of Naruto. She thought, 'What would Naruto think if I got pregnant with his best friend. We were once lovers and even fiancé, but he lost Sakura what's going to happen to him now.'

Mean while with Naruto, he got to the front porch of Sasuke's mansion. He couldn't enter; he didn't want to see Sakura with another man, who was his best friend. He fell to his knees and started to cry and screamed, "Why Sasuke, why did you have to marry my Sakura!"

Even though he was the prince, he couldn't annul marriages. He had Hinata; she was innocent, quiet but most definitely cute. Sakura was crazy, wild, and sexy but definitely a whore. Sakura had slept with many men, while Hinata was a mystery. The only memory he had of Hinata was that she would always make delicious food. Sakura mainly provided great sex.

At the party, Sakura was extremely drunk and loud. 'Good thing that she took her time drinking alcohol,' thought Itachi. 'It's almost 6 pm already, it's time then.'

Itachi picked up Sakura bridal style and asked, "Ready, honey?"

"Absolutely Sasuke Uchiha! Everyone! Say goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha!"

Itachi took his time going upstairs and into the bedroom to do his dirty work.

Hinata had just got out of work and stepped in the heavy rain. She thought, 'last night would be the only night that I would probably sleep with him. He's probably with Sakura now.'

But she was wrong. He stood at her front door waiting for her. He opened the door for her and started to strip off his clothes. She slides her fragile fingers on to his cold chest. Everything was to be repeated. She could feel his need for her. He didn't wanted to let go nor leave. All he could do was release his children to be growth in her womb and to be born.

The next day, Hinata woke up to a naked Sasuke. Blushed, she checked if she was still wet. She was still, but then she remembered, this week she was going to get her monthly blood. However it never came. His fantasy became a reality, she got pregnant. But she would have to wait a month to know. She didn't know what to do; at least she had Saturday and Sunday off from work.

Suddenly, Sasuke woke up to her back. He tugged her closer to him, to the point where she could feel his sex between her thighs and his arms around her waist. He whispered, "Good Morning sweet heart. I love you."

"Morning Sasuke, I have something to tell you."

"Yes what is it?"

"I think I'm already pregnant but I'm not sure. But I'll be sure in a month."

"You should be well supplied to have a baby, if you need anything. Tell me when Sakura's not around."

"I will my lord."

"For now you remain to be my Secret Mistress and Child Bearer."

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed and Favorited. To clear some confusion, This takes place in 18-19th century Paris, France,**


	6. To be a Fiance

After that night, she didn't see him for over a month now. She wasn't sure if she was pregnant, she would just have to see her belly grew or not. It was her turn to open the shop, Temari was out with Shikamaru and Ino was with a man known as Sai.

She walked to the shop, smelling the floral scent that was grown along the roads to the pastry shop. She remembered how the cherry blossom would flourish in the first weeks of April. Also the thought of the pink petals would fall to the ground like snow. However she recalled that the woman that got married to Sasuke was also named Sakura.

She wondered how his father would let him marry a penniless whore who fakes to be rich. But then again, who would want to marry a disowned child who became a maid? As she walked, she saw Naruto walking in the streets with his face down. He appeared very depressed and out of shape. He lowly called, "Hinata, I'm sorry." He bent down on his knees and hugged her with his head next to her stomach. "I'm sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me, Hinata."

"Well technically I have no option but to forgive you. I forgive you, Naruto."

"Thank you Hinata, would you like to move to my mansion as my lover?"

"Naruto, there is something I need to tell you. I might be Pregnant."

He slammed his fist into the wall having her right besides her, "Who's the father?"

"I don't know…" she lied.

"When did it happen!?"

"A month ago, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Hinata, if it takes me forever to accept that you are having somebody else's child, that's not going to stop me. Because there is something I want to do. I'll pick you up after work."

"Okay see you later."

"Hinata! My brother is coming to town!"

"Your Brother? What's his name Temari?"

"Gaara, I'm sorry for hiding this, but I'm the Princess of the kingdom of Prussia."

"If you are a princess why are you working here?"

"Because, I didn't wanted to be Heir of Prussia and neither did my younger brother Kankuro. So Kankuro is now Gaara's bodyguard. Now Gaara my baby brother is the king, come with me I need you to get changed."

Temari dragged Hinata to her to her house and went through her secret closet. Temari looked though the closet. She found a lavender gown that fitted her like a corset dress would. The dress was perfect sized since it was Temari's when she was younger. She wrapped Hinata's hair into a bun and curled the loose ends that stick out. She looked like a princess. Temari wore a golden gown with a turquoise under lining. They both ran to the palace and ran into Naruto. "Hinata! You look so beautiful.."

"Thank you Prince."

"Gaara, you're here."

"Hello Gaara, has my sister been in good?"

"Gaara, my baby brother. How's Prussia?"

"We are prospering fairly well. I want you to meet my fiancé Matsuri."

"I am honored to meet you Temari my future sister in law," she said happily.

"Gaara, I also want you to meet my fiancé, Hinata Hyuga."

"You have also chosen well, Naruto. When are you planning to marry?"

"That's one of the reasons I invited you this week."

Hinata had no clue how to respond. She was too much in shock. Sasuke and Sakura just got married a month ago, and they were both in heartache. Was it too rash for Naruto to decide who to marry? Wasn't he madly in love with Sakura before they got married?

"Lunch will start soon, Temari can you go with Gaara. I need to talk Hinata."

They walked to a dark corner of the castle nearby. "Naruto, why did you do it?"

"You are the one for me, Hinata. You've always been there when I've needed you. Sakura only used me as a toy to get to Sasuke. However we never did anything I promise, well we almost did. But that's when I discovered that she really wanted Sasuke not me. Plus I wanted your child to have a father. Trust me you don't want your child to live without a father."

"Naruto, you would do all of that for me?"

"Yes Hinata, the wedding is in 5 days. It's enough for everything to be set."

"Naruto what would you do if you founded out that if we had a child that wasn't your after we have my first child?"

"I don't even want to know. I just would have to restraint myself."

"I love you, Naruto."


	7. To be on the better side

It was a day before the wedding, Hinata had everything moved into the palace, however it didn't felt like she belonged to the castle. She had spend 4 years in maid service for Sasuke. The room was extremely bright, when she woke up but there was someone's shadow. She recognized the onyx eyes and hair.

"Sasuke how did you get up here?"

"Climbing skills."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's my question."

"I'm marrying Naruto, for honors sake of my own and our children."

"Don't do it Hinata, he's not worth it. He's only substituting you for Sakura."

"Like the same way you are using Sakura, then if it is that way you are not any better than Naruto."

"If I had rebelled to my father the company would automatically gone to Itachi, which he would use for his own selfish reason. For now he's just jumping woman to woman in France, only because his lover was forced to be with somebody else. I don't want to end up like him, Hinata!"

"Sasuke, this will save its honor and pain."

"No it won't, they would look like me, not Naruto, and rumors will spread. Don't do this to them, they won't know their real father. Remember this, I love you Hinata."

Sasuke left and jumped out the window. Hinata looked out the window to see Sasuke run, she whispered, "I love you."

Afterward, Hinata felt running and Naruto opened the door. "Hinata I need your help!"

Hinata ran with Naruto and found a woman who looked just like Naruto but around Itachi's age. "Hinata, I want you to meet my older sister, Naruko."

"Hi Hinata I'm glad to be your future sister in law. I'm moving in, so you don't have to be as bored."

"Wait Naruko onee-chan! What do you mean you are moving in?"

"It's a long story Naruto; I'm divorced from my ex-husband ruler of Germany. Now I'm back home."

"Naruko, tell me what happened."

"Over a month ago, I caught my ex-husband cheating on me, then he beat me up like he does and then we signed divorce papers. I took enough money and ran into Itachi we lived together for awhile, then I decided to move back here when I found out that you two were getting married. I didn't wanted to have Hinata bored of this place.

"There is more than enough space for you sis."

"Thank you Naruto my baby brother!"

Over at Sasuke's Mansion-

"Sasuke, where did you go?"

"I had to do something Important."

"What was it?"

" I need to drop off a package to Itachi."

"Oh, Sasuke there is something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"That's great; we'll have an heir to the company soon then."

"Sasuke, are you really excited about it?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't be? It will be a quality child that my father wanted for a grandchild."

She knew that he truly didn't love her. It's seemed like there was somebody more important. Someone better than she could ever be.


	8. To be Wedded and Pregnant

It was the day of marriage. That was the last thought on Hinata's mind. All morning she was puking from carrying Sasuke Uchiha's child. She thought to herself, 'What if Naruto found out? How would he feel that his best friend impregnated his wife…before they got married?'

"It's the day of your dreams!" Naruko sang coming inside of Hinata's room. "Uh…why does it smell like puke?"

"Food Poisoning, I probably didn't cook last night's dinner well through."

"Hmm…that's weird, I'm perfectly okay."

Sasuke watch his lovely mistress get dressed into her wedding dress, from the roof of her neighbor. However he sighed that the day that he had dreamed before was stolen. He watched her pull up her white tights while eating his one of his tomatoes that were imported from Spain. He looked more closely; he was amazed that he could already see the small bump that he made in her. He blushed at the way that she glowed with life.

She thought in her head, 'I hope it's not noticeable.'

"Hinata you look amazing! You are perfect for my baby brother." Naruko said with charm.

"Naruko, we should go eat. I'm craving something with tomatoes."

Sasuke chuckled at the fact that the baby's favorite food might be tomatoes as well, just like his father.

Naruko prepared eggs with diced tomatoes. As Hinata ate them, she remembered that all of Sasuke's favorite dishes included tomato somehow. She remembered seeing happiness in Sasuke while she ate his food, even though he always tried to conceal it. She had started to blush of the memories of her and Sasuke together. She was the only one that Sasuke would show kindness to.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all."

"So far you are the only one that had ever truly liked Naruto."

"How you know this?"

"I used to babysit you and Naruto along with Sasuke but separately."

"You babysitted Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, when me and his older brother Itachi Uchiha were dating…"

Naruko started remembering when she and Itachi were dating. They would go out on dates to small family owned restaurants. They would laugh at their problems, feed each other and play jokes on each other. However one day, her father said, "Naruko, you are getting married to the Prince of Germany. There will be no way to cancel this marriage." That day her world had collapsed. She went to Itachi and told her the news. The last thing he had said to her was, "I promise you'll be fine without me, it'll be okay."

However it wasn't. She was abused everyday that she was married. Finally she got the evidence that he was cheating on her and then the marriage was annulled. However Itachi was women hoping ever since she left, looking for his true love.

Itachi had entered the city of Paris, he sensed something in the air. He was tired of women that weren't like her. Then he ran into Sasuke. "Sasuke what are you doing here, shouldn't you be getting ready for Naruto's wedding you are his best man."

"Yeah I know, I was waiting for you."

"How have you been baby brother?"

"I have been well gazing over my mistress who well be wedded today."

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"I'm not crazy enough to ruin a King's Wedding, especially when he's my best friend."

"And you are going to let him marry your true love."

"I can trust him with her. He's the best person that will make her happy."

"How can that make her happy if she loves you not him?"

"Because it's better than where she was originally living, my child will have everything that he will ever need."

"Sasuke are you blind? That child will look like you! That child will have black eyes, that is something you can't deny. Naruto will know who is the true father."

"Itachi, Naruko is back."

His angry expression died into surprise. His heart started to beat loudly in his heart. "Naruko…"

"Well I'm going to go get changed fairwell my brother."

Hinata waited in the carriage as she was getting closer to the chapel. She thought, 'Will it really be okay.' As she got down she saw Sasuke and Naruto there. She walked steadily down the aisle toward them.

Sasuke was awestruck by the way she looked. His heart beated faster while he was looking into her eyes. He had wished to be in Naruto's place for once. She was his true love. Itachi was right, how could he let her go? He started to tear up slowly but didn't allow a tear to fall down.

"Hinata do you take Naruto as your husband?"

She looked at Sasuke depressed look. "Yes I do." 'It's only for you.'

"Naruto do you take Hinata as your Wedded Wife?"

"I absolutely do."

"You may kiss the Bride."

Naruto kissed Hinata to finalize their pact.


	9. To be in a Fairytale

After Hinata walked out of the chapel, Naruko was right behind her. Itachi grabbed Naruko's wrist and pulled her in the aisle and embraced her. "What's the meaning of this Itachi."

"There is truly no other woman than you, Naruko."

"What you do mean by that."

"Will you be Misses Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes."

They walked out right behind Hinata and Naruto. However Sasuke watched how his angel was married to his best friend. She was glowing with life. In the end, he won. She was carrying his child and his monarchy. Sakura was already losing her flat stomach and had a bump where she thought had Sasuke's child. Both Sakura and Hinata drank orange juice to prevent any damage to their children. The party was calm, compared to Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. However, Naruto ended up drunk like always with Kiba, Ino and Sai. At the end of the wedding it had started to rain. Naruto left early to sleep as well as Sakura. In the end Sasuke and Hinata were alone. Sasuke grabbed Hinata from behind and whispered, "I love you."

He pressed his hand against her belly to feel the slightest heart beat. "I think that your brother and my sister in law just left to the chapel."

"That's definitely my brother, he's had that ring as far as I remember."

"How come we didn't have our happily ever after?"

"Because my cruel father wanted me to marry some whore and not a princess."

Hinata started to blush, "You this is wrong, I just got married."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Of what, that I'm carrying your child."

"Beside that, Kyoto. We had our first kiss and that we promised that someday we would be together."

"That was when we were five, Sasuke. Our definition of reality has changed, this is no fairytale. This is just some imitation of what we dreamed of."

"If this is all just an imitation, when does it become real?"

"Have you forgotten, we gave up our dream to do what is right and obligated from our parents."


	10. To be a New Parent

Months had passed since the wedding, both Hinata and Sakura stomach had grown to the fullest. Naruko had also become pregnant but was a few months behind of schedule. Winter has come once again. Hinata and Naruko would eat tomatoes and cabbages mainly as well as cinnamon rolls.

Hinata had woken up earlier than usual; she carefully got up and decided to water the plants. She saw Sakura and Sasuke walking along the streets. She thought, 'It's quite funny how she used to call me fish eyes when I'm now the queen of France now.'

Sakura glared at her, she was suspicious of her, and how could she have a stomach that is big as hers when barely gotten married a couple months ago. Hinata could feel the kicks of her unborn child. She giggled at the thought that it felt cute, to have someone inside.

Sasuke smiled when he could slightly see the kicks of his and Hinata's child. He smiled at Sakura, so she wouldn't get suspicious. He was excited to see the child growing inside Hinata. However he was worried that Sakura's child would have face lines like Itachi's and have her think that she actually slept with Itachi instead of Sasuke. He was just glad that he was the one to take Hinata's maidenhood.

Hinata, went inside and grabbed her cloak, and snuck outside to her old cottage. Sasuke carried, Sakura home, sleeping since her ankles were hurting her. He left her at his house with a note saying that he'll be attending business. He also, walked with a hood on going to Hinata's old cottage. He saw her on their temporary bed. "Hinata…"

"Hello Master Sasuke"

"How's the baby?"

"It's doing well. I think it's a boy; he's going to be an active child. He kicks often."

"May I feel?"

"Of course you may."

Sasuke placed his hands on Hinata's baby bump. He could feel the kicks of their child.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when he kicks hard…"

Sasuke kissed her stomach then reached to kiss her lips. Then it started. "Sasuke, I think it's time."

"To start kissing."

"No, the baby he's coming."

"We must reach the palace."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata, and ran to the palace. "Naruto, your wife is in labor," screamed Sasuke.

"Naruko, get the doctor!"

"Hinata, why were you outside the palace this time of year?"

"I wanted to make Naruto a surprise dinner, so I headed out to the market."

Naruto and Sasuke held on to Hinata's hands during contractions. The doctor finally came, by then the head was coming out. "Push, Hinata push!"

A crowd, started to surround to see the newest member of royalty being born. After 4 hours of being in labor, Sasuke's and Hinata's baby came out. It was a boy. He had Onyx hair, dark gray eyes, and pale white skin. "We got a Prince!" yelled Naruto.

"Well congratulations Naruto, I have to get back with Sakura now."

"Wait! Sasuke! For helping us, we're going to name him Sasuke."

"It's an honor Naruto to deliver your child."

Sasuke entered his mansion and walked in to his and Sakura's room. He was surprised at what he saw; Sakura was holding a black haired child. "Sasuke, I want you to meet our daughter, Clare."

"How could I miss this? Can you forgive me Sakura?"

"Of course Sasuke, you are my husband."

"It's quite ironic; today Naruto and Hinata's son was born today. I ended up helping them giving birth, and they named their child after me, can you believe it?"

"You've had a day."


End file.
